Kisha Ortodokse Autoqefale e Shqipërisë
right|thumb|Stema e Fese Ortodoksët shqiptarë, të udhëhequr nga kanoni kryesor "Kishë e lirë në shtet të lirë", kërkojnë që të gjitha ritualet fetare të bëhen në gjuhën shqipe, në gjuhën amtare. Dëshira e ortodoksëve shqiptarë për të pasur një Kishë të pavarur është e hershme. Atë e morën me vete ata që mërguan jashtë atdheut, në Amerikë, Itali, Rumani, Bullgari, Egjipt, ku gjetën truall të përshtatshëm shenjat e gjallërimit. Me shpalljen e pavarësisë 1912 dhe me formimin dhe konsolidimin e shtetit të pavarur shqiptar më 1920 (Kongresi i Lushnjës), kjo dëshirë erdhi duke u gjallëruar, forcuar dhe mori trajta më konkrete. Ortodoksët shqiptarë, të udhëhequr nga kanoni kryesor "Kishë e lirë në shtet të lirë", kërkojnë që të gjitha ritualet fetare të bëhen në gjuhën shqipe, në gjuhën amtare. Organizimin shpirtëror në bazë të kanoneve të shenjta, zyrtarizimin dhe miratimin e tij është e nevojshme ta bëjë në radhë të parë shteti. Këtë nismë e mori Kostë Paftali, prefekti i Durrësit. Ai njoftoi telegrafisht prefekturat në vitin 1922 për domosdoshmërinë e organizimit të një tubimi për këtë qëllim të rëndësishëm. Çdo prefekturë do të zgjidhte nga dy delegatë, midis tyre kishte edhe klerikë shumë të njohur, si Arqimandrit Visarion Xhuvani, Arkimandrit Agathangjel Çamçja, Ikonom Vasil Marku, Papa Harallambi, Papa Josifi, etj. Qeveria shqiptare u tregua mjaft e interesuar për çështjen shpirtërore dhe fetare të popullit të saj. Ajo i dërgoi një qarkore prefekturave dhe nënprefekturave për të mbështetur zgjedhjen e njerëzve atdhetarë, të cilët do të përkrahnin idenë e një kishe autoqefale shqiptare. Kundërshtarët e autoqefalisë së kishës ortodokse shqiptare përhapën gënjeshtra sikur organizatore e mbledhjes së Kongresit të Parë Kishtar të Beratit ishte qeveria. Ahmet Zogu, atëherë Ministër i Brendshëm, i hodhi poshtë këto shpifje. Kongresi kishtar ortodoks e shpalli autoqefalinë e Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare duke u mbështetur në kanonet apostolike dhe të sinodeve të lidhura shpirtërisht, dogmatikisht dhe apostolikisht me Kishën e madhe të Krishtit, me Patriarkanën e Stambollit. Ky Kongres plotësoi aspiratat e ortodoksëve shqiptarë sepse vendosi përfundimisht të drejtën e ligjshme të shqiptarëve ortodoksë për përdorimin e gjuhës shqipe në kishë. Me vendimin Nr. 807 të datës 18 shtator 1922 Këshilli i Ministrave bëri njohjen zyrtare shtetërore të vendimeve të Kongresit të Beratit dhe i miratoi ato plotësisht sepse ishin mbështetur në parimin e pavarësisë së shtetit shqiptar( A.Q.Sh. fondi 251,dosja 1254, viti 1922). Stambolli dhe Kisha Shqiptare Këshilli i Larte Ekumenik i zgjedhur në Kongres njoftoi të gjitha patriarkanat dhe kërkoi miratimin e Patriarkanës Ekumenike të Stambollit, e cila nuk e miratoi autoqefalinë e Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare. Dy delegacione njëri pas tjetrit shkuan në Stamboll dhe u takuan me Patriarkun. Në delegacionin e dytë morën pjesë deputetë, klerikë të shquar, personalitete të njohura të vendit, si At Vasil Marko, Dhosi Havjari, Vasil Avrami, deputeti Thoma Orolloga, At Harallamb Torka, Dhimitër Kacimbra, Simon Shuteriqi e Kristo Kirka. Me gjithë kërkesën e argumentuar bindshëm, Patriarku nuk u tërhoq nga qëndrimi i tij i mëparshëm, duke vepruar me diplomaci për njohjen e pavarësisë së Kishës dhe jo për njohjen e autoqefalisë. Për njohjen e pavarësisë, pra theksojmë jo të autoqefalisë, Patriarku i Stambollit vuri këto kushte: (1) Peshkopët që do të zgjidhen prej popullit shqiptar duhet të jenë miratuar më parë prej tij; (2) Patriarkana ka të drejtën e vetos në miratimin e Kryepeshkopit; (3) Gjuha e vjetër e dëshirueshme e kishës, greqishtja, të zërë vendin e parë në Kishë. Këto kërkesa të Patriarkanës së Stambollit hidhnin poshtë vendimet kryesore të Kongresit Kishtar të Beratit dhe opinioni atdhetar nuk u pajtua me këto kërkesa. Ndërkohë diskutimet u bënë të ashpra dhe kontradiktat ndërmjet atyre që ishin për autoqefalinë dhe atyre që i quanin të mjaftueshme propozimet e Patriarkut të Stambollit erdhën duke u thelluar. Zbatimi i vendimeve të Kongresit të Beratit u bë ngadalë sepse edhe dioqezat kryesore ishin pa titullarët e vet. Gjithashtu edhe gjendja financiare e kishave ishte shumë e dobët. Për të krijuar një gjendje më të favorshme Visarion Xhuvani më 1923, që atëherë ishte deputet dhe anëtar i Këshillit të Naltë, kërkoi nga Parlamenti ndihmë financiare prej 50,000 franga ari. Ai iu drejtua Parlamentit me këto fjalë: Kështu edhe nji herë ky Parlament t’i marri parasysh gjithë nevojat dhe gjendjen delikate të Kishës Autoqefale Kombëtare dhe të mos kursejë nje dhuratë të vogël që ka me prumun njisimin dhe shqiptarizimin e ortodoksëve, punë që ka aq vlerë për interesimin ma të naltë të shtetit në kohën e ardhme, sa nuk mund ta shpjegoj me kohën e pakët që kemi.(Bisedime të Këshillit Kombëtar, faqe 221, viti 1923) Mbas disa diskutimesh Ahmet Zogu tha: Asht e ditun se këto ndihma do të jepen jashtë buxhetit dhe nji shumë prej 50000 frangash ari nuk asht gja e madhe. Qeveria pra, me gëzim e pranon dëshirën e komisionit të financave, që kjo shumë t'i dhurohet Këshillit të Naltë të Kishës Kombëtare. Në këtë rast Ahmet Zogu shprehu për herë të dytë vullnetin e mirë për të ndihmuar Kishën Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare. Ai mbajti po këtë qëndrim në përkrahje të Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale shqiptare edhe në raste të tjera që do t'i shohim më poshtë. Ndihma e miratuar në Parlament i dha udhë zgjidhjes së problemeve të ngutshme të kishës sonë, por mungesa e Sinodit të Shenjtë me dhespotë kanonikë, të cilët do të drejtonin veprimtarinë kishtare për të vënë në jetë vendimet e Kongresit të Beratit, ishte pengesë e madhe. Mitropolitët kanë qenë: Jerotheu në Korçë, Kristofori në Berat dhe Noli në Durrës. Me veprimet e tyre këta titullarë u treguan të mefshtë dhe nuk plotësuan kërkesën e Kongresit të Beratit për të dorëzuar dy kandidaturat e mundshme, që atëherë ishin Visarion Xhuvani dhe Agathangjel Çamçja. Kaluan tre vjet nga Kongresi Kishtar i Beratit dhe zgjidhja po dukej disi e largët. Ndërkohë dioqeza e Durrësit mbeti pa Mitropolit. Për të plotësuar këtë post të rëndësishëm kishtar dhe për të vënë në jetë vendimet e Kongresit të Beratit, Këshilli i Naltë i Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare ngarkoi Visarion Xhuvanin që të drejtonte Mitropolinë e Durrësit sipas dekretit Nr. 686 të datës 28.3.1925. Nga klerikët dhe bashkëpunëtorët e vet Visarioni kërkoi që të ruajnë dhe të zbatojnë në mënyrë të plotë kanonet e shenjta për nder të kishës dhe për të mirë të popullit. Plotësimi i kësaj detyre kërkonte që Mitropoliti i Durrësit të kishte gradë episkopale. Visarioni nuk mund të priste deri sa të zbutej zemërimi i Patriarkanës së Stambollit dhe nuk u pajtua me plogështinë, durimin dhe përunjësinë e ndonjë dhespoti tjetër. Ai ishte i bindur se Patriarkana dëshironte që kisha shqiptare të mbetej e varur përgjithmonë prej saj. Ishte koha për të vetëvepruar me guxim dhe me sakrifica. Atëherë pa mbështetjen e Këshillit të Naltë, Visarion Xhuvani shkoi në Mal të Zi dhe më 3 maj të vitit 1925 u dorëzua në gradën episkopale. Akti i dorëzimit të Visarionit pati jehonë të dyfishtë. Disa mendonin se punët do të shpejtoheshin për formimin e Sinodit, të tjerë e quajtën shkelje disiplinore. Midis tyre kishte dhe anëtarë të Këshillit të Naltë të cilët nuk e njihnin si Mitropolit dhe e ndalonin që të celebronte Meshë Episkopale. Madje ata arritën të kërkojnë që të merreshin masa disiplinore ndaj tij. Përplasjen e Episkopit të ri me Këshillin e Naltë e zgjidhi ministri i Punëve të Brendshme, A. Dibra, i cili, në përgjigje të letrës së dërguar nga Prefektura e Elbasanit më datën 24.2.1927, ka shkruar: " Meqenëse Sinodi i Shenjtë është në formim e sipër, të ruhet statuskuoja dhe problemi të zgjidhet prej Sinodit".( AQSh f. 152, dosja 20, viti 1927). Mosthyerja e Visarion Xhuvanit Në vitin 1926 Patriarkana e Stambollit ndërmori një veprim tjetër diplomatik për të mposhtur qëndresën e atdhetarëve shqiptarë dhe për të bindur Qeverinë dhe Mbretin e shqiptarëve. Ajo dërgoi në Shqipëri Eksarkun Krisanthos, Mitropolit i Trapezundës dhe laikun P. Kotoko. Misionarët grekë ngulën këmbë përsëri për ruajtjen e privilegjeve të Patriarkanës së Stambollit. Ortodoksët shqiptarë atëherë u ndanë në dy grupe: në përkrahës të idesë së autoqefalisë dhe në përkrahës të kërkesave të Patriarkanës. Ndërkaq ortodoksët e Vlorës me Tol Arapin në krye i dërguan këtë telegram At Vasil Markos më 10 qershor të vitit 1926: Krisanthi vjen në Korçë, kini kurajo patriotike dhe mos bini viktimë e dhelpërive fanariote. Kemi lindur shqiptarë, rrojmë dhe do të vdesim shqiptarë. Statuti i Beratit për të cilin jemi betuar nga ana jonë nuk cenohet. Visarioni doli në ballë të përpjekjeve që kundërshtonin ndalimin e gjuhës shqipe në liturgjinë fetare. Vënien e gjuhës greke nuk e quajti të logjikshme edhe për arësye filologjike, sepse pjesa më e madhe e librave liturgjikë ishin përkthyer e përshtatur në gjuhën shqipe nga njerëz me kompetencë profesionale. Kundërshtitë midis intelektualëve për këtë çështje të rëndësishme të Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare i zgjidhi Mbreti Zogu i Parë, i cili me vendosmëri ka deklaruar: Aq më ban ç'mendon Patriarkana. Në Shqipni jam zot vetë dhe komandoj unë.(70 vjet të Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale, Tiranë 1993, faqe 71). Më 13 nëntor të vitit 1929 Kryeministri i Shtetit Shqiptar, Koço Kota, iu drejtua me dy shkresa Mitropolitëve Jerotheu dhe Kisi që ishin që të dy në Korçë, dhe shfaqi dëshirën që dy kandidatët për peshkopë (Çamçe dhe Ambrosi) të dorëzoheshin sa më parë dhe me këtë mënyrë të plotësoheshin kushtet për formimin e Sinodit të Shenjtë të Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare. Katër muaj kaluan pa u bërë asgjë. Qeveria kërkoi zgjidhje të brendshme të sinodit, ndërsa ata që nuk e përkrahën këtë ide kërkuan zgjidhje tjetër. Kërkesat e tyre jo vetëm që nuk qenë kanonike, por qenë dhe të pamundshme për interesat kombëtare të ortodoksëve shqiptarë dhe për parimet shtetërore. Për formimin e Sinodit u interesua në mënyrë të veçantë Këshilli i Naltë i Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale, i cili u mbështet në vendimet e Kongresit të Beratit, në kanonet e shenjta dhe te qeveria shqiptare e kohës. Në shkurt të vitit 1929 Kryetari i Këshillit të Naltë të Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale të Shqipërisë njoftoi Visarion Xhuvanin. Detyra e re që iu ngarkua Visarionit u miratua menjëherë nga Qeveria Shqiptare. Çdo pritje e mëtejshme do ta dëmtonte rëndë autoqefalinë e Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare, prandaj në mbledhjen e jashtëzakonshme të Këshillit të Ministrave, të kryesuar nga Naltmadhnia e Tij, Mbreti Zog I, në të cilën morën pjesë Koço Kota, Pandeli Evangjeli, Hiqmet Delvina, ndërsa nga Këshilli i Naltë Kishtar At Vasil Marko dhe Imzot Visarioni. Ky i fundit u ngarkua që të zgjidhte dy episkopë kanonikë të huaj, të cilët do të dorëzonin kandidatët shqiptarë. Nga 11 shkurti deri më 17 shkurt të vitit 1929 u bënë hirotonisjet e episkopëve dhe më 18 shkurt do të formohej Sinodi. Këto qenë ditë festive për ortodoksët dhe për myslimanët shqiptarë. Meshat që u mbajtën atëherë ishin ngjarje të shënuara në historinë e Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare. Mbretin në to e përfaqësoi Kolonel Zef Sereqi, mori pjesë kryeministri Koço Kota, ministri i Drejtësisë Hiqmet Delvina, Xhafer Vila, Yzedin Beshiri, Abdurrahman Kroi, Dr. Basho, Tefik Mborja etj. Diskutimet e gjata shtatëvjeçare për zgjedhjen e Sinodit të Shenjtë morën fund. Gazeta e Re atëherë shkroi: Më në fund ideja kombëtare ngadhënoi si gjithnji sepse ajo buron nga shpirti i kombit dhe asht besue në duer të forta patriotike. Kongresi i Korçes thumb|I sapo ndërtuar katedrale në Berat thumb|Sapo ndërtuar kishë ortodokse në Pogradec Mbas formimit të Sinodit u shtua shumë zemërimi i Patriarkanës së Stambollit dhe i Patriarkanës Greke. Të dyja bashkë dhe veç e veç ato e rritën trysninë dhe i shtuan sulmet ndaj Sinodit dhe veçanërisht ndaj Kryeepiskopit Visarion, ndaj mbretit Zog dhe Qeverisë shqiptare. Për të përballuar këto shpifje, të cilat mund të arrinin në formë ankese deri në Lidhjen e Kombeve, Këshilli i Ministrave me vendim Nr. 218 të datës 21.3.1929 vendosi të formojë një komision, të përbërë prej ministrit Fuqiplotë Mehdi Frashëri dhe Dhimitër Pogës, drejtor politik pranë kësaj Ministrie për të ndjekur veprimet e mundshme dhe për të mbrojtur interesat e shqiptarëve, për t’u bërë ballë situatave në rast se Qeveria Greke do ta shtronte çështjen e Autoqefalisë së Kishës Ortodokse në Lidhjen e Kombeve. (AQSh. fondi 251, dosja 850, viti 1929) Pa u tutur ndaj presioneve të brendshme dhe shpifjeve të jashtme, Sinodi, me Visarionin në krye, punoi në mënyrë intensive për të përgatitur Kongresin e dytë të Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare në Korçë. Edhe për këtë veprimtari kujdesi i Qeverisë dhe i Naltmadhnisë së Tij, Mbretit Zogu I, ishte në lartësinë e duhur, duke përballuar edhe një pjesë të shpenzimeve financiare. Kongresi do të miratonte Statutin definitiv dhe rregulloren e brendshme të administrimit të kishës. Më 19 qershor të vitit 1929 të 46 delegatët përfaqësues të klerit dhe të popullit të Shqipërisë u mblodhën në Korçë për punimet e Kongresit të Dytë Panortodoks. Kongresi historik i Korçës miratoi njëzëri dokumentet bazë të Kishës dhe mjaft vendime të tjera, duke e vendosur Kishën Shqiptare krahas kishave të tjera ortodokse ballkanike, evropiane e botërore. Njohja e Autoqefalise Shqiptare thumb|E hershme Kristiane Bazilikë në Butrint Në vitin 1935 Naltmadhnia e Tij, Mbreti Zog, kërkoi njohjen e autoqefalisë nga Patriarkana, duke dërguar Koço Kotën e Josif Kedhin në krye të një delegacioni pranë Patriarkut për t'i dhënë Tomusin Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare. Kërkesave të Patriarkanës iu shtua edhe një kusht tjetër: largimi i Visarionit nga detyra e Kryeepiskopit. Visarioni, që dha kaq shumë për kishën tonë, vendosi të vetëflijohej dhe në Sinodin VII pranoi të jepte dorëheqjen. Mbas 27 majit të vitit 1936, dita kur dha dorëheqjen Visarioni, e deri më 12 prill të vitit 1937, pati veprimtari të dendur diplomatike për të bindur Patriarkun e Stambollit që të miratonte Tomusin. Ai nuk lëvizi nga kërkesat e veta, vetëm se i zbuti ato dhe ia përshtati diplomacisë së kohës, miratoi Tomusin dhe në krye të Kishës Shqiptare erdhi Imzot Kristofor Kisi. Edhe më vonë Naltmadhnia e Tij, Ahmet Zogu, tregoi vëmendje të veçantë për mbarëvajtjen e Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare. Dhënia e Tomusit nga Patriarkana e Stambollit për Kishën Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare u bë më 12 prill të vitit 1937. Kjo erdhi pas punës këmbëngulëse që bënë klerikët shqiptarë me Kongresin e Beratit, të Korçës dhe pasi formuan Sinodin e tyre. Pergjigja Greke ndaj Kishes Shqiptare Mbreti Zog porositi avion në Itali për imzot Xhuvanin. Për realizimin e misionit fetaro-kombëtar Visarion Xhuvanin e mbështeti Naltmadhnia e Tij, Zogu I. Kur Visarioni u burgos nga regjimi komunist (nga viti 1948 deri më 1962) një nga bashkëvuajtësit e tij, Beqir Ajazi, për ndihmën e pakursyer që dha Naltmadhnia e Tij, Zogu I, në librin "Nga zhgaba me kurorë deri te drapri me çekan" shkruan: Kishte vdekur Patriku i Bukureshtit dhe i gjithë Rumanisë. Siç e duan kanonet varrimi i tij do të zhvillohej me ceremoni madhështore ku do të ishin jo vetëm klerikët e lartë të vendit, por edhe përfaqësuesit zyrtarë nga kishat e vendeve të tjera, ndër të cilat bënte pjesë edhe Shqipëria, që dilte për herë të parë si autoqefale. Meqë vdekja e Patrikut kishte qenë e befasishme dhe kur përfaqësuesi i kishës shqiptare, Visarioni, duhej të ishte patjetër, Naltmadhnia e Tij, Zogu I, kishte porositur një takëm ceremonial për meshë, të thurur e të qëndisur krejt prej ari. Vetëm kamillafi i rëndë ''mitra dhe skeptri kishin kushtuar më se 400 napolona ar''. Linja ajrore për në [Bukuresht atëherë kalonte Tiranë-Athinë-Sofje-Bukuresht. Kështu që veç vizës së tranzitit të Bullgarisë duhej edhe ajo e qeverisë greke. Kjo e fundit kishte refuzuar dhënien e vizës për Visarionin, sepse Imzot ishte persona non grata atje dhe i dënuar për shkak të veprimtarisë që kishte kryer me rastin e autoqefalisë. Dukej sheshit se autoritetet greke po bënin çmos për ta penguar kishën tonë që të paraqitej në një ceremoni botërore, siç qe ajo e varrimit të Patrikut të Rumanisë. Për t'ua hedhur në ajër planin e sabotimit të tyre, Naltmadhnia e Tij, Zogu I, kishte porositur aeroplan të posaçëm, duke e kaluar Visarionin në Itali dhe s’andejmi në Rumani. Sipas rregullave të protokollit i kish takuar Visarionit që të ishte i pari në krye të kësaj ceremonie. Pjesët e tjera, pamjen, veshjen dhe aftësitë kishtare i kishte vetë Visarioni, i cili kishte korrur atje një simpati të madhe për kishën tonë, për veten e vet dhe për Shqipërinë. Në lidhje me këtë veprimtari Gjergj Bubani më ka thënë se gjatë ceremonisë mijëra gra shqiptare të Bukureshtit ndërprenin herë pas here kortezhin për t’i dalë përpara Visarionit, duke brohoritur me devocion: Jetë të gjatë o dhespoti ynë. Njohja kanonike e Autoqefalisë nga Patriarkana Ekumenike, në kohën e Patrikut Beniamini I, hap një periudhë të re për Kishën e Shqipërisë. Më 17 prill 1937 u dha Tomos-i Patriarkal dhe Sinodal “mbi bekimin e Autoqefalisë së Kishës Orthodhokse në Shqipëri”. Sinodi i parë pas zgjedhjeve kanonike në Patriarkanën Ekumenike u formua nga: Kryepiskopi i Tiranës, Durrësit dhe gjithë Shqipërisë Kristofori Kisi, episkopi i Korçës Evlogji Kurila, episkopi i Beratit Agathangjeli Çamçe dhe episkopi i Gjirokastrës Pandeleimoni Kotoko. Dy mitropolitë u bënë episkopata, kurse episkopata e tretë (e Gjirokastrës), u formua nga enoritë e Mitropolisë së hershme të Drinopolit, që ndodheshin brenda Shqipërisë. Dy veçoritë e Kishës Orthodhokse të Shqipërisë fshihnin probleme të veçanta. E para, origjina etnike e popullsisë orthodhokse (shqiptarë, grekë, vllahë dhe sllavë. E dyta, fakti se orthodhoksët nuk përbënin shumicën, si në vendet e tjera të Ballkanit, por vetëm 23% të popullsisë. Kështu kundërshtimet politike, ideologjike dhe sociale që ekzistonin përbrenda Shqipërisë, por edhe turbullirat e luftës në rajon kishin pasoja të shumta në jetën e Kishës. Pushtimi Italian Me hyrjen e ushtrive italiane, më 7 prill 1939, Shqipëria u bë pjesë e Mbreterise se Italisë fashiste. E si rrjedhojë, menjëherë, u vunë në zbatim plane edhe për bashkimin analog fetar. Paralelisht me vendosjen e urdhrave misionarë romano-katolike në zona të ndryshme në jug të vendit, ekzistonte edhe plani strategjik i thithjes së orthodhoksëve me anën e Uniatizmit. Propaganda theksonte se bashkimi i gjithë të krishterëve shqiptarë nën mbrojtjen e Vatikanit dhe shtetit italian, do të ndihmonte në zhvillimin e vendit. Sipas disave, Kryepiskop Kristofori kishte pranuar të bashkohej me arbëreshët e Italisë (Uniatë), sipas të tjerëve, ai po përpiqej të fitonte kohë, duke e shtyrë çështjen. Megjithatë, mungesa e shumicës absolute në organet ekzekutive të Kishës Orthodhokse përmbysi planet e bashkimit me Uniatizmin, të cilat u shkatërruan përfundimisht me kapitullimin e Italisë, në vitin 1943. Përndjekja Ateiste Pas largimit të Gjermanëve, në nëntor 1944, në Shqipëri u vendos plotësisht regjimi komunist dhe filloi persekutimi fetar. Në 23 vitet e para të tij kishte formën klasike, ashtu si në Rusi dhe në vendet e tjera të Ballkanit. Më 25 dhjetor 1948 Kryepiskop Kristofori u detyrua të largohej dhe Kryepiskop i ri u vu Pais Vodica, që në atë kohë ishte episkop i Korçës (kishte mbetur i ve). U lejua gjithashtu të mbahet në Tiranë, nga 5 – 10 shkurt 1950, Asambleja Kleriko-Laike e Kishës Orthodhokse, që të votohej Statuti i ri, i cili në disa pika përmirësoi Statutin e vitit 1929. Hierarkia e Kishës, pas vitit 1952, përbëhej nga Kryepiskopi i Tiranës dhe gjithë Shqipërisë Paisi (Vodica), episkopi i Gjirokastrës Damiani (Kokoneshi), i Korçës Filotheu (Duni), i Beratit Qirili (Naslazi) dhe ndihmës episkop Sofroni (Borova). Kryepiskopi kanonik Kristofori, u mbajt nën arrest shtëpie dhe më 19 qershor 1958 u gjet i vdekur (sipas versionit zyrtar pësoi atak kardiak). Në mars 1966 Paisi vdiq dhe në prill erdhi në fronin kryepiskopal Damiani. Në këtë kohë filloi përpjekja për nëpërkëmbjen e fesë dhe përfaqësuesve të saj; po kështu dhe trysnia me internime, burgime dhe vrasje ndaj besimtarëve klerikë dhe laikë. right|thumb|Peshkop Noli Shqiptarët orthodhoksë të vendosur në Amerikë, ishin ndarë në dy grupe. Njëri nën drejtimin e Theofan Nolit e më vonë nën atë të episkop Stefan Laskos, që mbanin lidhje me Kishën e Shqipërisë, ndërsa tjetri, nën drejtimin e episkopit të Lefkës, Marko Lipa, që varej nga Patriarkana Ekumenike. Pas vdekjes së Nolit, në mars 1965, u bënë përpjekje (1966 – 1967), për pajtimin e dy grupimeve, por pa rezultat. Më 4 prill 1967 u dha sinjali për persekutim të plotë. Me një dekret të publikuar më 22 nëntor 1967 Shqipëria u shpall zyrtarisht shteti i parë dhe i vetëm ateist në botë dhe në histori, në të cilin u ndalua me Kushtetutë çdo shprehje fetare. Qindra kisha u rrafshuan, të tjera u kthyen në fabrika, magazina, stalla, kinema, klube. Pothuajse të gjithë manastiret u shkatërruan ose u kthyen në kazerma ushtarake. Në atë kohë Kisha e Shqipërisë kishte përveç Kryepiskopatës edhe tri episkopata, 19 zëvendësi arkieratike, 330 enori dhe 25 manastire. Klerikëve u hoqën rason, shumë prej tyre i burgosën ose i internuan dhe disa i martirizuan. Midis tyre, ish-Kryepiskopi Visarion u burgos dhe Ndihmës-episkopi i Apollonisë, Irineu (Banushi), u internua. Kryepiskop Damiani nuk u përndoq, ai vdiq në shtëpi në Pogradec, më 18 tetor 1973. Në këtë persekutim të përgjithshëm, të përndjekurit dhe përndjekësit i përkisnin të gjitha komuniteteve etnike dhe fetare të Shqipërisë. Në nëntor 1990, qeveria shqiptare, e ndikuar nga ndryshimet ndërkombëtare, vendosi të zbuste masat kundër fesë. Riorganizimi Fetar right|thumb|Kryepeshkopi Anastas Inisiativën për riorganizimin e Kishës së Shqipërisë e mori Patriarkana Ekumenike me një sërë veprimesh vendimtare. Në janar 1991, Patriku Ekumenik Dhimitri dhe Sinodi i Shenjtë i Patriarkanës caktuan profesorin e Universitetit të Athinës, episkopin e Andrusës (Drejtor i Përgjithshëm i Shërbimit Apostolik të Kishës së Greqisë dhe vëzhgues i Mitropolisë së Shenjtë të Irinopolit), Anastasin, si eksark patriarkal (të dërguar të Patriarkanës), me mision që të shkonte në Shqipëri për t’u takuar me orthodhoksët dhe autoritetet e vendit. Pas kundërshtimeve shumëmujore të shtetit shqiptar, Eksarku (i dërguari) i Patriarkanës arriti në Tiranë, më 17 korrik 1991. Gjatë udhëtimit të tij në vend konstatoi shkretimin e tmerrshëm që kishte shkaktuar përndjekja e pamëshirshme. Ishin shkatërruar 1608 kisha dhe manastire. Veprimi i parë i Eksarkut ishte krijimi i një strukture thelbësore kishtare për përfaqësimin e Kishës lokale. Për riformimin e strukturës kishtare, Eksarku i Patriarkanës mblodhi Asamblenë e Përgjithshme Kleriko-laike 1 – 2 gusht 1991, me pjesëmarrjen e 15 klerikëve dhe 30 laikëve, nga të gjitha dioqezat e Shqipërisë, në të cilën u studiua gjendja pas regjimit komunist dhe perspektiva, në fund u zgjodhën 4 këshilltarë (epitropë) arkieratikë dhe Këshilli i Përgjithshëm Kishtar Kleriko-laik me 13 pjesëtarë. Përfaqësia e Kishës së Shqipërisë vizitoi Patriarkanën Ekumenike (5 – 8 qershor 1992), për herë të parë pas persekutimit dhe kërkoi zgjedhjen e Eksarkut të Patriarkanës si primat të Kishës së Shqipërisë. right|thumb|Katedralja e Tiranes Sinodi i Patriarkanës Ekumenike, me iniciativën e Patrikut Ekumenik Bartolomeut, për rikrijimin e Kishës Orthodhokse Autoqefale të Shqipërisë, zgjodhi më 24 qershor 1992, me vota unanime, Kryepiskop të Tiranës dhe gjithë Shqipërisë mitropolitin e Andrusës, Anastasin dhe mitropolit të Korçës arkimandritin Kristodhul Mustakas, të Gjirokastrës arkimandritin Aleksandër Kalpakidhis dhe të Beratit, Vlorës e Kaninës arkimandritin Ignat Triandis; ku edhe këto episkopata tashmë u ringritën në rang mitropolie. Qeveria shqiptare kundërshtoi me forcë, sepse e konsideroi këtë imponim të jashtëm të udhëheqjes greke ndaj njërit prej tre komuniteteve të mëdha fetare. Presidenti i Shqipërisë Sali Berisha i shprehu pakënaqësinë e tij delegacionit të Patriarkanës Ekumenike, që erdhi më 4 korrik 1992, dhe që përbëhej nga mitropoliti i Pergës Evangjelos, mitropoliti i Filadelfias Melitoni dhe protopresviteri me origjinë shqiptare Ilia Katre. Përfundimisht, Presidenti shqiptar deklaroi se pranon vendosjen e Kryepiskopit Anastas, por nuk bëhet fjalë të diskutohet, që të pranohen të gjithë mitropolitët orthodhoksë të Shqipërisë me origjinë greke. Kryepiskopi i ri, pasi dërgoi Mesazhin e Madh në Fanar (Patriarkanë), më 12 korrik 1992, u fronëzua në Kishën Katedrale të Tiranës më 2 gusht 1992, në prani të të gjithë përfaqësuesve klerikë e laikë të krahinave të Shqipërisë. Qarqe të caktuara shqiptare tentuan ta dëbonin atë me një sërë mënyrash, akoma dhe përgatitje projektligjesh, për arsye të prejardhjes së tij greke. Në një mbledhje të jashtëzakonshme kleriko-laike në Durrës, më 21 janar 1993, të gjithë përfaqësuesit deklaruan njëzëri se nuk bëhej fjalë të toleronin një diçka tillë (largimin e Kryepiskopit). Në vjeshtën e vitit 1994, u tentua me projektkushtetutën e re, largimi përfundimtar i Kryepiskopit; por së fundi ajo u hodh poshtë në referendumin e 6 nëntorit 1994. right|thumb|Katedralja e Korces Në korrik 1996, pa ndonjë marrëveshje me palën shqiptare, u bënë në Konstandinopojë dorëzimet në mitropolitë të kandidatëve të zgjedhur në vitin 1992, për mitropolitë në fjalë. Autoritetet shqiptare e refuzuan kategorikisht hyrjen dhe vendosjen e tyre në Shqipëri. Përfundimisht, pas diskutimesh këmbëngulëse ndërmjet përfaqësuesve të Patriarkanës Ekumenike, Kishës Autoqefale të Shqipërisë dhe Autoriteteve shqiptare (nga nëntori i vitit 1997 deri në korrik të 1998), çështja e formimit të Sinodit të Shenjtë u arrit me pranimin e skemës që ai të përbëhej nga dy kryepriftërinj me origjinë greke dhe dy me origjinë shqiptare. U fronëzua mitropoliti i Beratit, Ignati, ndërsa mitropolitët e Gjirokastrës, Aleksandri, dhe i Korçës, Kristodhuli, paraqitën dorëheqjen e tyre. Mitropolit i Korçës u zgjodh arkimandriti Joan Pelushi dhe episkop i Apollonisë u zgjodh ikonomi at Kozma Qirjo. right|thumb|Katedralja e Pogradecit Kisha Orthodhokse e Shqipërisë gjatë periudhës 1991 - 1998, pavarësisht nga mundimet, trazirat e përgjithshme politiko-shoqërore dhe rrënimi i ekonomisë së vendit, u rimëkëmb nga rrënojat dhe, duke jetuar në atmosferë ngjalljeje, u zhvillua me ritme shumë të shpejta. Në shumë qytete, qyteza dhe në qindra fshatra, me popullsi orthodhokse, u organizuan sërish enoritë orthodhokse. Filloi në përgjithësi jeta liturgjike dhe e mistereve, predikimi dhe katekizmi. U organizuan lidhjet rinore, e grave dhe e intelektualëve. Për krijimin e kuadrove vendas filloi në nëntor 1992 funksionimi i shkollës Teologjike-Hieratike, e cila që nga viti 1997 u zhvendos në një kompleks ndërtesash pranë Manastirit të Shën Vlashit në Durrës, me emrin Akademia Teologjike Orthodhokse Ngjallja e Krishtit. Deri në vitin 1999 u dorëzuan 110 klerikë të rinj, me arsim të mesëm dhe të lartë, duke kryer studime tre-vjeçare teologjike. Në shtator të vitit 1998, u hap në Gjirokastër Shkolla e Mesme Kishtare “Kryqi i Nderuar“, me konvikt. Studentë të porsadiplomuar nga Akademia Teologjike përbënë bërthamën e parë murgjërore të Manastirit të Ardenicës. U ndërtuan nga themelet 5 manastire dhe 74 kisha të reja; u restauruan 65 kisha-monumente dhe u riparuan më shumë se 130 të tjera. Më shumë se 20 ndërtesa të mëdha u ndërtuan ose u blenë dhe u rindërtuan, që të vendosen selitë mitropolitane, shkolla, shtëpi pritjeje, punishte dhe klinika. Botohet gazeta mujore Ngjallja (prej vitit 1992), revista për fëmijë Gëzohu (prej vitit 1997), buletini studentor ”Fjala” dhe buletini në anglisht News from Orthodoxy in Albania (Të rejat nga Orthodhoksia në Shqipëri); gjithashtu botohen edhe libra liturgjikë, shpirtërorë e shkencorë. Kisha ka shtypshkronjën e saj, stacionin radiofonik, punishtet e qirinjve dhe të drurit. right|thumb|Katedralja e [[Fierit]] Kisha Orthodhokse e Shqipërisë zhvilloi një veprimtari të gjerë sociale – veçanërisht në kohën e krizës politiko-shoqërore të vendit (1992, 94, 97, 99) – me ndarjen e mijërave tonë me ushqime, veshje, ilaçe, në ndihmë të familjeve të varfra dhe të refugjatëve kosovarë, si edhe me dhurime pajisjesh spitalore në qytete, fshatra dhe institucione sociale. Në shëndetësi kontribuon me Qëndrën Diagnostike Ungjillëzimi në Tiranë, me poliklinikat në Kavajë, Korçë, Lushnje dhe Jergucat, gjithashtu dhe me njësinë ambulante dentare. Në arsim, përveç institucioneve të lartpërmendura, ngriti 7 kopshte në qytete të mëdha, qendra rinore dhe kampingje. Gjithashtu, organizoi programe të zhvillimit bujqësor (të vaditjes, ekonomisë shtëpiake, shtrimit të rrugëve etj.). Të ardhurat ekonomike për realizimin e gjithë këtyre veprave u siguruan nga dhuratat e mijërave miqve nga jashtë vendit, të cilët iu përgjigjën fushatave të Kryepiskopit për ndihmë. Kisha Orthodhokse Autoqefale e Shqipërisë merr pjesë në mënyrë aktive në veprimtaritë e Kishave të tjera Orthodhokse. Ajo u bë anëtare e Këshillit Botëror të Kishave, të Konferencës Evropiane të Kishave dhe në përgjithësi kontribuon në përpjekjet e bashkëpunimit paqësor dhe solidaritetit në Evropën Juglindore. Lidhje të jashtme *Albasoul.com *Orthodoxalbania.org *Albanianorthodox.com - Statuti (PDF) *Albanianorthodox.com - Rregullorja ( PDF ) Kategoria:Kisha Ortodokse Kategoria:Ortodoks Kategoria:Kisha ar:الكنيسة الألبانية الأرثوذكسية bg:Албанска православна църква de:Autokephale orthodoxe Kirche von Albanien en:Orthodox Autocephalous Church of Albania es:Iglesia ortodoxa albanesa fi:Albanian ortodoksinen kirkko fr:Archidiocèse de Tirana et de toute l'Albanie frp:Égllése ortodoxe d’Albanie hu:Albán Ortodox Egyház ja:アルバニア正教会 ka:ალბანეთის მართლმადიდებელი ეკლესია ko:알바니아 정교회 lt:Albanijos Stačiatikių Bažnyčia nl:Albanees-orthodoxe Kerk ro:Biserica Ortodoxă Albaneză ru:Албанская православная церковь simple:Albanian Orthodox Church tr:Arnavut Ortodoks Kilisesi uk:Албанська православна автокефальна церква